


What I missed the most!

by IDontRememberMyName



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Sort Of, a little bit, but not really au, not really canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontRememberMyName/pseuds/IDontRememberMyName
Summary: While she's comforting Sam, Lena is reminiscing of her feelings for her old friend …





	What I missed the most!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest I haven't watched this episode .. I just saw the pictures where Lena is comforting Sam in her lab and I wrote something really short. 
> 
> It is also my first time writing something for this pairing or anything related to Supergirl, and my second time writing a fic. So criticism appreciated (but don't be too harsh on me please). 
> 
> Thank you !!!

4 years. 7 months. 23 days. 45 minutes (not that she was counting or anything anyway) ... All this time and she somehow managed to forget their history (she didn’t really forget she was just ... you know... busy dealing with LCORP and all those wanting to kill her but anyway...) and yet ... It all needed them being stuck in a lab and Sam to be in her arms for Lena to remember everything. 

She felt stupid really... because even when Sam decided to move in National City and work with her, even with these nights out with Alex and Kara, or Sam being in her lab, she was able to control her feelings (or at least she thought she was). But here she was, trying to breathe again while Sam was in her arms crying… Their foreheads were touching and only millimetres were separating their lips. 

“If I could just...” she thought but she quickly chastised herself ... after all her friend was broken and needed help. “Now is not the time to think about such a thing ... keep it in your pants Luthor” 

But damn she missed this: the warm coming from Sam’s body, her perfume, her skin and more important the feeling of comfort and security that came from it. After all these years, she could finally feel “complete” again. 

She was deep in her thoughts when she felt Sam moving and speaking: “I’m sorry ... please ... help me…” 

“I’m here Sam ... I’m here” 

“Please ... don’t let me go ... please … I need you”. 

“I’m not going anywhere ... I promise” Lena kept whispering these words to Sam. She needed her to believe the CEO. 

They were both crying and both holding each other like their lives depend on it, but Lena was happier than before. She still needed to find a cure but maybe now everything will be ok. Maybe she didn’t have to miss Sam anymore.


End file.
